Mudanças
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Com o nascimento do filho de Jared Padalecki, talvez as coisas mudem. Talvez não. Padackles. Presente para Claudia Carvalho.


**MUDANÇAS**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: PadAckles, Slash, MxM, Songfic (Ricky Martin: Te quero, te esqueço, te amo)

Advertências: Insinuação de sexo.

Classificação:PG-13

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: Com o nascimento do filho de Jared Padalecki, talvez as coisas mudem. Talvez não.

Disclaimer: Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fanfiction slash, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Abraços e obrigada. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas, pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

Avisos:

Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que eu existo. Não fazem a menor idéia das loucuras que nós, ficwriters, cometemos com eles e, sinceramente, acho que nem quero que saibam... Esta é uma fanfiction, ou seja, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos

Tema adulto, relacionamento homossexual entre homens, por favor não leia, não perca seu tempo, se não é sua praia. Não tenho preconceito com opção sexual de ninguém e adoraria que o mundo fosse mais simples. Sem flammers, baixarias e crises histéricas ok? Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade.

Dedicatória: Presente de aniversário para Cláudia Carvalho, embora ela merecesse bem mais...

**MUDANÇAS**

**ShiryuForever94**

**(Beta: Akane Mitsuko)**

Dedicatória: Presente muito sem noção para a grande ficwriter Claudia Carvalho(sim, eu sei que ela é muito melhor que isso, mas fiquei inibida pelo talento dela e só saiu essa shortfic simples...). Desculpe não ter feito uma fanfiction melhor, estou afastada de Padackles e de SPN (pelo menos em fanfics), mas você merece algo, mesmo que seja essa coisinha... Obrigada por existir e por escrever sonhos em forma de fanfics.

Oneshot

Jensen fora com Jared acompanhar o nascimento do filho dele, Jared, com Genevieve. A notícia de que a esposa do melhor amigo e amante de anos entrara em trabalho de parto fizera Jared praticamente congelar, sem conseguir sequer sair do lugar.

Coubera a Jensen tomar todas as providências, tais como alugar um jatinho e transportar um nervosíssimo Jared de Vancouver até Seattle. O onipresente Clif fora junto e logo estavam acompanhando o trabalho de parto de Genevieve.

Jared estava nervoso, ansioso, temeroso, tudo junto. Jensen ficara ao lado dele por todo o tempo, embora não interferisse em nada. O loiro respeitava a maternidade, via todo o processo sem se preocupar em ser notado, mas estava ali, firme, seguro e imponente, se Jared precisasse dele, estaria totalmente ao dispor de quem amava sem reservas. Um amor proibido, mas um amor sentido. Jensen amaria Jared, mesmo se algum dia Jared já não o amasse...

**Trago no meu peito tanta solidão**

**Sonhos de um amor jogados pelo chão**

**Falam do vazio do meu sentimento**

Não demorou tanto e o menino nasceu saudável, com mais de três quilos, um bebezão choramingas e perfeito que fez um sorriso maravilhoso surgir nos lábios de Padalecki. Sem falar nas milhares de lágrimas que pareciam não secar no rosto do texano de San Antonio ao segurar o filho.

"Obrigado, Genevieve, você é... Incrível." Padalecki beijou levemente os lábios da esposa e olhou de soslaio para Ackles que restava tranquilo e paciente bem ali, na sala de parto.

"Jen..." Padalecki entregou o filho ao pediatra de plantão e abraçou Jensen, emocionado, choroso, desabando de emoção.

"Parabéns, Papa Padalecki. Sua esposa fez um ótimo trabalho. É um garotão lindo." Jensen abraçava Jared, sob os olhares cansados de Cortese. Resolveu que poderia ser um pouco mais polido e aproximou-se de Cortese, dando-lhe um sorriso de parabéns. "Muito bem, menina. Obrigado por ser forte e decidida. É um garoto maravilhoso e fará a todos muito felizes." Não era momento para ter ciúme ou sentir-se excluído.

Iria ser mais difícil? Sim. No entanto, já haviam passado por tantas coisas... Iriam conseguir passar por mais aquela fase, certamente.

Era amor.

**O que me deprime é tanta confusão**

**Em cada pedaço do meu coração**

**Você vive dentro do meu pensamento**

"Obrigado, Jensen, por trazer meu marido." Genevieve ainda estava cansada e zonza, mas ansiava por segurar o filho que logo foi posto em seus braços e ela sorriu. Sabia que a presença de Jensen indicava claramente que nem com um filho Jared deixaria Jensen para trás. Ela raciocinou apenas que aqueles dois eram algo forte demais. Melhor não querer cortar um sentimento tão profundo, mesmo que lhe doesse. Ela sabia, sempre soubera, quem Jared amava antes dela...

"Ele é lindo..." Padalecki fungava, emocionado como nunca e chorava sem vergonha.

"Sim, ele é." Ackles sorriu levemente e puxou Padalecki para um canto. "Já escolheu um nome?"

"Ah, ainda não, vou ver com Genevieve..."

"Thomas."

"Hum?"

"Posso escolher o nome do seu filho, Jay? Você me daria tanta honra?" Ackles suspirou. Queria tanto que ele disse sim... Jared era o único ser da face da terra para quem Jensen fazia questão de pedir permissão.

**Por ti, por ti, por ti**

**Eu larguei de tudo sem olhar para trás**

**Apostei na vida e te deixei ganhar**

"Você me escolheu, porque não poderia escolher o nome de quem é um pedaço de mim se você é meu tudo?" Jared estava emocionado. Era a maior alegria da sua vida e Jensen estava lá. Ele sempre estava lá. Trocaram sorrisos.

"É forte. Que tal algo que combine?" Jensen queria beijar o namorado, mas havia médicos, enfermeiras...

"Certo. Acho que Colton. Genevieve havia me falado algo assim."

Jensen sorriu. "Thomas Colton Padalecki."

"E o sobrenome dela, Jensen?" Padalecki arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Não precisa. O filho é seu. É nosso, não dela." Sério e firme.

"Mas... Jensen..."

"Thomas Colton Padalecki. Diga a ela que adorou o Colton, que sugere Thomas e que nomes curtos são melhores."

"Você não tem jeito." Jared abraçou Jensen e murmurou bem baixo no ouvido dele. "Eu te amo, Jensen Ross Ackles. O bebê terá o nome que você escolheu."

**Te quero**

**Você vive em minha cabeça**

**Te esqueço**

**Mas cada minuto te lembro**

**Te amo**

**Sinto que não tem mais remédio**

**Te quero, te esqueço, te amo.. de novo**

Jensen nada disse. Apenas pensou que Colton vinha bem a calhar. Afinal de contas, parecia com Colt. A arma que matava demônios.

Ruby era um demônio.

Genevieve Cortese era a intérprete de um demônio e ele, Jensen, e Jared, caçavam demônios na pele de Dean e Sam. Nada mais apropriado que proteger o filho deles... Sim, pois Jensen respeitava a maternidade de Genevieve, mas o filho era dele e de Jared e ai dela se ousasse achar que não.

Um colt transmutado em Colton. A arma que destruiria Genevieve Cortese se ela ousasse querer atrapalhar qualquer coisa. Jensen era um inimigo a se respeitar e temer. Por enquanto, era apenas amigo do casal e não havia competição pelo coração de Padalecki, pois ele fazia o que queria com o grandão. Já tomara providências para quaisquer hipóteses.

Primeiro o pacto antenupcial.

Depois um testamento que deixava parte do que tinha para o "afilhado de coração", filho de Jared.

Jensen Ackles era perigoso.

**Te quero**

**Você vive em minha cabeça**

**Te esqueço**

**Mas cada minuto te lembro**

**Te amo**

**Sinto que não tem mais remédio**

**Te quero, te esqueço, te amo.. de novo**

Um homem decidido que amava outro homem e que agora tinha um bebê, o filho de seu amor, para cuidar. Ninguém, nem mesmo a mãe, iria tirar a alegria do rosto de Jared. Agradeceu aos céus pelo pacto antenupcial que fizera para Jared. Em caso de divórcio, a guarda de possíveis filhos ficaria com Jared. Sim, sabia que Genevieve reclamara um pouco, mas ela não iria atrapalhar os planos friamente traçados por Jensen Ross Ackles.

"Você está muito sério." Jared Padalecki reclamou sabendo que Ackles estava com a mente em outro lugar.

"Pensando no futuro, amor. Vem, vamos sair um pouco." Jensen deu um tchau com as mãos para Genevieve e arrastou Jared para o carro que os esperava do lado de fora. Já haviam brigado, se reconciliado, já haviam sofrido demais. Uma nova vida, um bebê, era hora de comemorar. Não queria, nunca mais, ter discussões como as que haviam tido na época dos casamentos, quando haviam aceitado os casamentos e Jared sumira por dez dias, confuso e encantado pela noiva que haviam arrumado para ele.

Jensen pensou que o perderia... Não poderia perder Jared!

**Desde que você se foi e não voltou**

**Eu fiquei perdido já não sei quem sou**

**Triste sem ninguém vivendo no passado**

"Aonde vamos?" Jared estava incrédulo. O que aquele louco pretendia?

"Comemorar." Um sorriso sensacional nos lábios rechonchudos e macios de Jensen.

"Como faremos isso?" Jared sorria, sentindo as mãos de Jensen correndo por seu corpo.

"Vejamos, vinho, beijos, sexo alucinado e mais vinho, mais beijos e mais sexo alucinado. Depois que Genevieve tiver descansado e tudo o mais, terá tempo de sobra pra ficar com seu filho, Jared. Está bom para você? Porque se não estiver, eu vou compreender, não quero forçar nada, Jay, nada mesmo. Eu respeito você demais para querer que faça algo que não está com vontade. Se me disser que prefere ficar no hospital, vou entender."

**Você foi além da imaginação**

**Despertou em mim o fogo da paixão**

**Depois me deixou sozinho abandonado**

Padalecki apenas ficou calado. Aquele homem era um terrorista! Programava tudo por eles dois, dominava a relação, escolhia o nome do filho que tivera com Genevieve e... Gemeu baixo com a língua de Jensen passeando em seu pescoço e com a mão firme abrindo o zíper do jeans que usava e embainhando seu membro. "Estamos num carro, Jen..." Arfou esquecendo completamente que existia Genevieve Cortese.

"Tudo bem..." Ackles riu de jeito sinistro e engoliu o membro semi-hirto de Jared, chupando sem piedade. Não podia dar filhos a ele, mas podia dar outras coisas...

Muitas outras coisas.

**Por ti, por ti, por ti**

**Eu larguei de tudo sem olhar para trás**

**Apostei na vida e te deixei ganhar**

**Te quero**

**Você vive em minha cabeça**

**Te esqueço**

**Mas cada minuto te lembro**

**Te amo**

**Sinto que não tem mais remédio**

**Te quero, te esqueço, te amo.. de novo**


End file.
